Firelight
by onceuponamirror
Summary: Back in the Enchanted Forest that was, Snow White finds a mentor in Robin Hood, teaching her archery, bandit skills, and to have faith in others-one lost queen in particular. Headcanon fic. Implied/foreshadowed Outlaw Queen


**_a/n: so this IS outlaw queen technically, but it's more of…my headcanon about how robin hood was the "teacher" snow mentioned in 2x20. i just thought it was a HUGE pile of foreshadowing, and my theory is that robin hood not only was a stepfather figure to snow, but also was the one who restored snow's faith in regina. _**

**_AND I JUST WANT IT OK. so there's no regina but there are OQ feels_**

* * *

"Well, I'll admit you're brave."

The voice comes from over her shoulder, flippant and amused. Snow White freezes, cringing, her fingers tightening around the bag in her grip.

"Stealing from thieves," the voice continues, growing steadily closer. "Takes guts."

Her apologies already poised on her tongue, she whirls around to face the speaker. It's a man, maybe ten years older than she, with perfected coiffed blonde hair, a splash of light stubble, and an upturned grin. His expression suddenly falters as he takes in her face, and her stomach sinks, because she knows that look: recognition.

"I recognize you from the wanted posters. You're Snow White," he says, his eyebrows rising. He dips into a bow, but carefully, eying her as if she were a skittish animal. "Robin of Loxley."

_Loxley_? That area wasn't even in her father's kingdom. "Please, don't turn me in to the Queen," Snow breathes, throwing the bag of bread at his feet. "Here, here's everything. Please, just let me go."

He bends slowly, picking up the burlap bag and reaching inside. He pulls out one of the loafs and takes a tentative step closer, holding out the bread. "You've nothing to fear from me, your majesty. You're safe with the Merry Men."

* * *

They all sit scattered round the fire, some gazing up at the stars, some dozing, some drinking. Little John snores off by the side, and Robin grins down at him briefly before returning to the sharpening of his arrows. He sneaks a careful look at Snow, who stares into the flames, her fingers laced over her knees.

"What's on your mind, Fairest?"

It takes a moment to shake Snow of her thoughts, turning her neck slowly. She flashes him an admonishing look. "I told you not to call me that." When Robin only chuckles, she exhales, glancing back to the fire. "I was just thinking of Regina. My step-mother, I mean. The queen."

"The queen," Robin echoes thoughtfully. "What of her?"

"Just…no, it's not important."

Robin frowns at her pressingly, sighing and putting down his bow and dagger. "I find that when someone says that, they usually mean the opposite."

"I'm just so mad," Snow blurts out in a jumble, her hands flying to her temples. "All the time. When we first met, she was so kind, and warm. And I…I thought we were family. Friends. But the whole time, she hated me. She wants me dead, Robin," she chokes out, finally looking at him, "and it's always going to be that way. _She saved my life, _and I _ruined_ hers_._"

He stares on at her. "Milady, if you don't mind me asking, what could you _possibly_ have done to incur such wrath? You're but a girl."

Snow laughs hollowly, almost choking on it. She's silent for a moment, as if considering whether to trust him with the truth. Finally, after a beat, she murmurs, "I cost her the love of her life."

They're both silent for a moment, watching the fire crack and the flames spark into the air, briefly flickering with freedom before fading out of existence.

"But you said she was different when you first met her?"

She studies him for a moment before closing her eyes, rubbing her arms. "It doesn't matter."

Robin edges closer, his eyes taking on an imploring gleam. "Yes, it does. It means that woman is still in there."

Snow sighs, shaking her head. "You don't—"

"Listen to me, Snow White," Robin presses, his expression serious. "Did I not teach you to shoot an arrow?"

"Yes, but—"

"And to steal from the rich to give to the poor?"

She laughs a little, wiping off a stray, rogue tear. "Yes."

"And right from wrong?"

At that, she cocks her neck at him, smiling dubiously, but fondly. He's pushing it, and they both know it. "You think you're my father sometimes."

He grins widely at that. "My point is, Snow—have _faith_ in Regina. Not the queen, but Regina. People can change, this much I know to be true. There is still good in her."

Snow widens her eyes, scoffing. "If you met her, you wouldn't say that."

But Robin only smiles, his expression soft in the firelight. "No," he says gently, "If I ever meet her, I'll be sure to."


End file.
